Mulan:The Epic Tale of a Heroine Queen
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: Two families. Two people as different as the sun and rain with separate hearts. The flame of passion flickers as they draw farther apart.
1. Prologue

**Mulan: The Epic Tale of A Heroine Queen Prologue  
**

**A/N:I've never done a Disney Fic before. so please be nice or you will be blocked. I just hope you enjoy this very short prologue.**

**

* * *

**

_A young woman? Yes. A common Girl? No. A Heroine of china. Yes. How did she accomplish this you ask? This young woman had a duty, a duty to her heart. She, a young teenager went to the front lines of the Imperial Chinese Army in order to save her father's precious life. Though she was a great hero of China, saving the Infamous Li Shang from danger, she was only seen as a mere woman. A woman that infiltrated the 'men's' army. After risking her life for the sake of the emperor only then did he recognize her talents and renamed her 'The Hero of China'._

_Centuries of ancestry have been forever honored by their Descendant's much thought shame. Both family ancestry temples, having been united, watch over the ever proud Fa Family and In-laws as they continue to serve their country with great pride._

* * *

**I know it's not much of a prologue but this is all I could think of for now. I may add something s later but I just didn't want to hold out on this wonderful story. It was a request from a friend of mine. This is in honor of her wonderful idea. I've never gotten a request before so this makes me feel very special. Kudos to BellaVision for a superb idea.**

**-EmikoSakura27-  
**


	2. Sun and Rain

**_Sun and Rain. Two elements so different yet that when they work together they create harmony and Life. The lesson of Yin and Yang. If the two do not cooperate two flames cannot become one in unity. The fire in one's heart will forever burn but as time passes the flame grows smaller with each dark thought. Every child has been taught this delicate lesson as it essential to a perfect relationship whether it be friends or that special someone._**

* * *

**-Mulan & Shang-**

The sun was slowly rising in the East. Fa Mulan woke up early that morning. She put a hand on her chest as she sat at the edge of the bed. Her heart felt heavy with a feeling she just couldn't explain. It had been bothering her for quite sometime. She looked down at her husband who was sleeping soundly beside her. The young woman kissed his cheek before tiptoeing quietly out of the room. She went to go make breakfast. As she did so she sang a soft melody. Her heart seemed to lighten in tune with the sun as it rose to blanket china. Footsteps approached and she knew it was Shang. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her gently.

"Good morning my beautiful blossom."he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Good morning honey."she said softly.

Shang let go before going to set the table. Mulan finished up then placed each dish in their respected place. Fried eggs, Rice, Dumplings, and Jasmine tea. Each ate in silence.

_'Why...'_Shang thought.

_'...Do I feel this way...'_ thought Mulan.

* * *

**-Imperial Family-**

The Imperial palace was also slowly coming to life. The imperial family as always were the first up. The Emperor sat at one end of the table and his wife, Lan Yi, at the other. Two of their children sat on either side. Youngest on one side and eldest on the other. Lan Yi began a conversation as she normally did.

"Shen, haven't you chosen a young woman to become your wife yet? You're of age now."

Shen rolled his eyes. She'd asked him that everyday for about a month and he _still_ hadn't decided. Though he was the eldest of the siblings, his younger sisters had already found husbands. That was something wasn't it? Then he thought about all that happened last year. A young woman had saved his father and his country. The woman, whom he'd never seen was always said to be beautiful and not afraid to speak her mind. A woman that wouldn't nag like his previous consorts would. They were ignorant and unsuited to become Empress of this kingdom, this country.

"Father, what If I chose the Hero of China?"he questioned.

Emperor Mung's eyes widened along with everyone else's. He couldn't believe the words Shen had just uttered. Had he not heard about her marriage to General Li Shang? Maybe not. Su became enraged.

"Brother! You can't do that! She's-!"she began but was cut off by a wave of her father's hand.

Emperor Mung concealed his confusion before speaking. "My son, if that is what you wish. I'll have her summoned here."

Shen nodded before leaving the room, having finished his breakfast. As soon as he was out of earshot rage and anger filled the room.

"Daddy, how could you?"Su questioned.

"Mulan is a married woman!" Mei whispered fiercly.

Ting Ting was silent as she calmed her sisters by placing her hands on their shoulders. She knew what they did not. It was actually she who informed her father.

"Mei, Su. Please understand. It's not what you think. Father is doing this for Mulan. Do not say anything to Shen or to Mulan when she arrives. Just let them be.I'll explain later.

* * *

**-Li Household-**

Later that afternoon Mulan was hanging the laundry out to dry when she heard the galloping of horses. By the sound of it. They were Imperial Stallions. She wondered what it was now. She walked around from the back of the house to be greeted by two Imperial Soldiers. Shang was already there.

"Is there trouble?" she questioned, bowing.

The soldiers shook their heads, handing them each a scroll. Mulan un ravled hers, scanning over the contents.

"Fa Mulan, you have been summoned by the Emperor. He will inform you once you arrive in the Imperial city."

Mulan was a bit confused but would leave immediately. Shang's scroll read the same thing. The Heroine of China went to fetch Khan so she could go to the Imperial City. She was curious to know what the Emperor summoned her for.

* * *

**-The West-**

To the west there was a poor fishing village by the name of Huian. It was one of many that provided fish for richer cities, towns, and villages. Having to do so sometimes left them with nothing to eat, causing many to starve and even die. It was a very heavy burden especially for larger families. Neighboring cities even provide when they can to help them along but it doesn't last for long.

"I wish we didn't have to live like this." said a young girl to her mother.

The child's grandmother just sighed. "We all do. It's not like we can just move away. We've got too many sick people that wouldn't make the trip."she said softly, saddness in her eyes.

* * *

**-Audience Chambers-**

Emperor Mung made his way to the audience chambers where Mulan and Shang awaited their briefing. Both were a bit nervous about whatever the Emperor had in store for them. The grand audience chamber doors opened and the Emperor entered. He cleared his throat as he neared them.

"I've summoned you both here for a governmental Missions. You two will help here in my Kingdom."

The two looked at each other. "In the palace?" they questioned in unison, earning another nod from the old man.

"Fa Mulan, you will be residing here within the palace as a personal bodyguard for my Son, Prince Shen."

Mulan nodded. "Understood Sir."

The emperor turned to Shang. "General Li shang, you will be traveling to Huian, a fishing village in the east. There are many problems there and with my busy schedule I cannot travel there so I will send you in my stead as Temporary Govenor. You will be leaving at the end of the day. Both of your missions will take place for three months."

Both nodded. "Understood."

Neither could comprehend why the Emperor would give them such odd missions. It didn't make much sense. They were used to fighting and protecting those in danger. There was always adrenaline but maybe these missions would give them insight.

* * *

_Mulan and Shang have been given some quite odd Tasks. How will Mulan react when she meets shen? And what did Ting Ting tell her father? I wonder. Find out in the next chapter of Mulan:The Epic Tale of a Heroine Queen_


End file.
